Jealousy
by pagedancer
Summary: "Just how long did you expect me to listen to that?"


Jealousy

Disclaimer: I do not own Covert Affairs

(-)(-)(-)

Auggie had always prided himself on his self control. It made him an asset to Special Forces, and a force to be reckoned with in the CIA. He mastered his blindness and worked to make sure everyone knew he earned his place.

That didn't mean he was as cold and mechanical as the toys he played with. There were still things that frustrated him, annoyed him, and amused the hell out of him. Contrary to many of the women that had graced his mattress, he wasn't unfeeling, but he was definitely above petty emotions like jealousy.

Or so he thought.

"No way! You've been to Paris?"

"Why yes, I have. And let me tell you, the sunsets there pale in comparison to your smile."

She giggled. Auggie gritted his teeth.

Annie was posing as an escort. Their mark was the head of the organization, whose clientele included many foreign dignitaries. A modern day madam. The plan was for her to turn the woman, so they could monitor any possible alliances and business deals. Tonight was her debut as a new flavor.

On the arm of a trust fund baby Duke Whitton (of the East Coast Whittons), at the opening of the company's newest acquisition: a five star restaurant.

Auggie had been listening to their exchanges (his pathetic flirting, and her genuinely amused giggles) for the past three hours. He was about ready to gauge his ears out.

"_The sunsets pale in comparison to your smile?_ Are you seriously falling for this? I was using that line in the 8th grade."

Then Duke began whispering French in her ear.

"Ooh," Annie sounded breathless, probably from trying to contain her laughter. He had just told her that his purple zebra needed a new chair. "Is that a promise?"

Then came the portion of the evening where the gentlemen were asked to evaluate their partners, leaving Annie alone for the moment.

"I am shocked and dismayed,Walker. Shocked and dismayed. Have you no standards?"

"Sandy blonde hair, broad shoulders, those deep blue eyes…" Annie gave a heartfelt sigh. "Be still my beating heart." She was laughing while she said this. As far as Ops go, this one was relatively safe. No one shooting at her, no risk of explosions, and she wasn't even on foreign soil. It was just Annie going on dates with different men in order to impress and acquire an asset. She was enjoying herself, while he had to grit his teeth to keep from snarling.

"Sorry to leave you alone like that, darling. Hope you didn't miss me too much." Duke said returning.

She smiled, "I was starting to think one of the others had stolen you away."

"Never fear, sweet princess, tonight I'm all yours."

"Gag me." Auggie muttered

It took another day before successfully turning their mark, but because it would raise too much suspicion for Annie to simply disappear, they had to come up with a unique exit strategy.

"Mmm, Jeán, you have such magical hands." Annie murmured. She was at the poolside, clad in her favorite bikini. Jeán Paul was giving her a massage.

"You have magnificent skin, amoré." His deep voice had a Latin inflection, "but so tense."

She gave a soft moan as he worked on a particular knot between her shoulders. Any second now…

"Sir, you cannot go in there!"

"I will go where I damn well please!"

There was a commotion at the entrance.

"Get your hands off me!" A familiar voice growled. "Kate! I know you're here!"

Annie's body stiffened. She waited until Auggie was a little closer. He turned his head in her direction, clutching his white cane. "Did you think I wouldn't find out?"

"What are you doing here, David?" Annie's voice was slightly panicked, using his code name.

"I had you followed." His voice was hard, adding just the right amount of rage and hurt. "This is what you've been doing? While I've been juggling two jobs to make ends meet, you've been living it up as an overpriced call girl?" He raised his voice, meaning to garner attention. They needed an audience.

The security guards, who hesitated to manhandle a blind man, stepped closer cautiously.

"Do you know this man, amoré?" Jeán Paul queried.

Auggie's sightless eyes narrowed dangerously.

Annie sighed. "He's my husband."

A few hours later, after being thoroughly reprimanded and publically fired, they were on a flight back to D.C.

"…and you lecture me about my taste in women? Every single one of those idiots could be a contender for Alpha loser of their respective countries."

"First of all, do not lump these fine specimens in the same category as those Georgetown coeds you pick up at Allen's. Second, let's not delude ourselves in believing their female counterparts wouldn't have set off your playboy signal."

"That's like saying I'd hit on the female version of Jai."

"Don't you think you're making too big a deal out of this?"

"If we hadn't pulled you out today, just how long would you have expected me to listen to that? _Oh, Jeán, you have such magical hands, _or _Enriqué, dancing with you makes me feel like the luckiest woman in the room_. Ugh, if I never have to hear you flirt with another hapless schmuck, it would be too soon."

She turned her head to look at him intently. "You know, you're kinda cute when you're jealous."

He sputtered indignantly. "J-Jealous?" To her delight, his ears went red.

"I am not jealous. I am merely concerned, as a friend, about your penchant for the pretty boys of the world."

"What's wrong with pretty boys? They happen to be a lot of fun."

"Please. You will one day end up an old lady on one of those cougar cruises, making time with—" He was cut off by the feel of her lips on his cheek.

"Thanks for coming to get me."

"Anytime." Wild horses couldn't keep him away when she needed him. "It was either me or Conrad, and no one in their right mind was going to buy him as your husband."

The End


End file.
